Link Never Forgets a Promise
by Rytex
Summary: Link saves Malon seven years in the future, then promises to return. What will happen when he comes back? First fic, and I suck at summaries...
1. Wait a minute, where did that come from?

**Rytex here. First FanFiction. Read and Review and tell me how I did, will you? Now get a move on. Link and Malon won't fall in love on their own, ya know?**

Chapter 1: Wait. Where did that come from?

The boy entered the ranch in the middle of the field. The first thing he noticed was a lot of horses. Tons. And a very beautiful song wafting through the air. The source seemed to come from the center of the corral. A young girl stood in the middle, humming and swaying in time to the beat. A beautiful red mare stood by her.

He smiled and decided to look in the barn for something he needed. Instead of finding Talon selling his milk, he found a tall thin man who was shoveling manure into a pile and grumbling under his breath.

"Oh yes, things will be different when I, the hard working Ingo, run this ranch. Different indeed."

He backed out slowly then tried the next house. The room was full of cuccos making a ruckus. A man was sleeping while propped up against a counter that had three more cuccos on top.

"Mr. Talon?"

*Snore*

He tapped Talon on the shoulder.

"Mr. Talon!?"

He abruptly woke.

"Cant a fellow get even a few hours of sleep 'round here!?" he yelled at no one in particular. Then he noticed Link.

"Hey there young fella. I remember you. You woke me back at the castle, didn't you?"

"Thats me."

"Good lad. As thanks, I've put together a little game for you, for twenty rupees, but the first try is free. I have here three Super Cuccos. Your job is to separate them from the rest. Think you can do that?"

"Sure."

"Alrighty. You have sixty seconds. Go!"

The supers jumped into the pile.

Sixty seconds later...

"Time's up! Sorry kid, but you lost."

Talon returned to sleeping. Navi whispered in Link's ear.

"Try putting the normal ones in that corner. Then the supers will be wide open."

After ten minutes of cucco chasing madness, Link woke Talon again.

"Can I try again?"

"Sure. You got twenty rupees?"

Link handed him one of the reds he found in the empty pot room.

"Alrighty then. Sixty more seconds. Go!"

The supers jumped directly into open space. Easily, Link picked them up.

"Good job young fella. Now, for your prize, how would ya like to marry Malon?"

Taken aback, Link blushed at the idea of him and the pretty redhead in front of a Hylian minister in their little wedding gowns.

"Uhhh yeah..." he said half consciously.

"Bwahahahaha! Oh man! Don't you think you're a little young? Here. Take this."

Talon handed Link a small bottle filled with Lon-Lon milk.

"Bye kid!"

Link, disappointed beyond measure, walked out toward the corral.

The pretty redhead was still humming and feeding her horse.

Then, randomly, the red mare ran off.

"Huh? Epona? What is it?"

The horse nickered and flicked it's tail in annoyance.

Malon turned around. Her eyes lit up as she caught sight of Link.

"Fairy Boy!!!"

She tackled him to the ground. Link looked into her face, then realized that her nose was an inch from his. Wow she had beautiful eyes... Wait. Where did that come from?

"Uhh Malon?"

"Yes?"

"Awkward?"

"Oh!"

She rolled off and laughed.

"I saw what happened in father's cucco shed. What made him laugh?"

"He asked if I wanted to marry you."

They both blushed.

"Hey fairy boy. I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. This is Epona."

She hummed the song. Epona trotted over warily.

"Malon, could you teach me that song? Epona seems to like it."

Malon nodded.

"It was my mother's. She invented it. Do you have something to play it on?"

He pulled out his Fairy Ocarina.

"Okay. Here goes."

High Middle Low High Middle Low.

(Or as we know, Up, Left, Right, Up, Left Right.)

Link mimiced the notes. Epona trotted up to him and nickered.

"She seems to like you. How nice. Here. Give her a carrot."

Link took the carrot from her and fed the horse. It neighed happily.

Navi whispered in Link's ear.

"Time to go. Death Mountain awaits."

"Aww man. Sorry Malon, but I gotta go."

"Aww. Won't you come visit?"

"Yeah. Definately. Bye!"

"Bye Fairy Boy!"

**So? R&R please.**


	2. LonLon Ranch, New Management

**Now for a familiar scene, with my own personal spin on it.**

Chapter 2: Lon-Lon Ranch, New Management

Link felt his older self enter the Temple of Time exactly as he had left it.

"Everything looks the same. Could seven years really have gone by?" asked Navi. Link shrugged.

He stepped outside.

The sky was dark. Humanoid creatures in wrinkled skin wandered aimlessly in the square. The buildings were wrecked. No actual humans in sight.

"Link... We need to get out of here. Now!"

Link sprinted toward the exit of town. Before long, he heard a long, shrill scream. His muscles froze.

"Link! What are you doing!?"

"I can't move!"

He felt a pair of cold clammy hands grip his arms. Then about fifty pounds jumped up on him and began sucking something out of him. He couldn't yell, scream or make any noise. Everything went dark. In desperation, he knocked loose his fairy in a bottle. He felt life return and he felt the creature leap away. Then he ran for it as he felt control once again.

"Note to self. Never ever come back here."

"We may have to."

He saw the large ranch in the distance.

"I wonder how Malon's doing..."

He ran up and entered. He instantly noticed Ingo wearing fine clothes.

"Welcome to the Lon-Lon Ranch dear sir! My name is Ingo. How may I help you?"

Link ran up.

"Where's Talon?"

"The fat lazy bum who sat on his fat-"

"Hey! I'm just a kid here!"

"You look like a man to me. Anyway, he left. The great Ganondorf drove him off. Luckily, he gave it to me. Now I run things around here."

"What about Malon?"

"Malon? The girl? Who cares? Probably out doing her chores for her honest wage. Ten rupees a week. Fair, don't you think?"

"No."

"Well, this is my farm now. Like it or not- say, how would you like to ride one of my horses?"

"Sure I guess..."

He already knew which one he was going to pick.

"Ten Rupees per minute. Is that acceptable?"

"I guess."

He gave Ingo two blues.

"Much obliged."

Ingo opened the corral.

Link ran in. Where was that red mare at? Nothing but black and brown mares.

"Cant you play that song? The horse came galloping up last time." asked Navi.

"Thanks."

He pulled out his shiny new powder-blue ocarina. High Middle Low High Middle Low.

BANG!

The door to the hay shed was blasted open as a red mare charged out. It lept over the fence and stopped right before Link.

"Hey! You lazy wretch! Next time the barn doors get blown open like that, I'M GONNA WHIP YOU SO HARD, YOU'LL WISH YOU'D KILLED THAT HORSE SEVEN YEARS AGO!!!" Ingo shouted.

A flustered young woman ran out. She had an apron, long red hair, and hung her head so that Link couldn't see her face.

"Yes Mr. Ingo sir." she muttered.

"What was that? I can't hear you." said Ingo.

"Yes Mr. Ingo sir." she said louder.

"Good. Now help this man with that horse. Get the saddle on. Hop to! Young man, I've decided to reset your timer. Make good use of the extra time."

As the girl walked toward him, she looked up. Link beheld beautiful blue eyes. Then he noticed tear tracks all around them.

"Malon?"

The girl paused.

"How do you know-"

"Get going!"

She bustled about.

"I'm Link, remember?"

"Link... I don't know anyone named Link."

"Fairy Boy?"

"What?"

"Don't you remember? Seven years ago. I met you and you called me Fairy Boy?"

She shook her head and strapped the saddle on.

He cursed under his breath.

"What has that Son of Ganon Ingo done to you?"

She heard.

"You don't wanna know."

"Elaborate."

"Okay..."

She took a deep breath.

"I'm nothing more than a slave. He beats me, he whips me, I get almost no pay, et cetera."

Link breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good."

"What?"

"He hasn't violated you then."

She looked almost thunderstruck.

"You... He hasn't... What!?"

"Malon, stay back."

He mounted Epona and trotted over to Ingo.

"Enjoying the ride?"

"I challenge you to a race."

Ingo's eyes brightened.

"Of course, but could you make it a little more interesting?"

"Fine. I wager two hundred rupees."

"Oho! Very nice. Well then."

Minutes later...

"Ready?" asked Link.

"Yes. On your mark, get set, Go!"

They took off. One lap later, Link won.

Ingo grabbed at his hair.

"No! This can't be! Boy! I challenge you again. If you win... You get to keep the horse!"

Minutes later...

"Ready? Set?"

He took off.

"Hey!"

Link shot off after him. Towards the middle, he caught up with Ingo.

Ingo cut him off. Then Link shot to the outside and passed Ingo. Then he crossed the finish line.

"Aaagh! Is that Epona!?"

He calmed down.

"Well then. I am a man of my word. You can keep the horse. BUT YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE THE RANCH!!!!"

He laughed and shut all the gates.

Link angrily whirled Epona around and sprinted toward the low grey fence. Epona jumped and soared over it. As he soared over, he looked at Ingo and Malon. Ingo looked stunned. Malon's face gave a flash of recognition before it vanished behind the fence.

**R&R, again readers. Enjoy the story. The plot starts in a couple more chapters.**


	3. Do You Remember Me Now?

**Sorry about that. Chapter 3 was accidentaly replaced by chapter 11. anyway, here's the real chapter.**

Chapter 3: Do You Remember Me Now?

Link rode toward Kakariko Village. He dismounted Epona and walked in.

"Wha-! My cucco!!" came a familiar voice.

Link quickly caught it as it tried to shoot by him. He set it in the pen.

"Wow. Thanks mister. Here. Take this as a token of my gratitude."

She gave him an egg.

"This is a pocket cucco. A special breed that doesn't make me allergic."

She sneezed.

"Sorry. Anyway, can you take care of it? It likes waking up sleeping people, particularly those that are often lazy bums."

"Thanks Anju."

She stopped.

"How do you know me? Oh! You're that little boy from seven years ago! Do you still have my bottle?"

He held it out.

"Wow. All this time."

He went to that fat lady's house. Inside, he heard rather loud snoring. Which sounded very familiar.

The egg cracked. A tiny cucco poked it's head out of the shell. As soon as it caught sight of Talon, it let out a loud screech.

"What in tarnation!"

He jumped up. And saw Link.

"Hey there kid. How's life?" He obviously recognized Link.

"Talon, Malon needs your help."

"Malon needs my help? Well then. Let's get over to my ranch shall we?"

They exited town, climbed on two separate horses and galloped off.

Upon arrival, there was no sign of Ingo or Malon.

"Where are they?"

"Start lookin'."

Link rode toward the hay shed. Then he opened the door, which was very crudely repaired. Malon was bound and gagged. Ingo held a knife to her throat.

"Ah yes. The guest of honor. Now then. Give me the horse. Never return! Aha! Should you be uncooperative, I'LL SLIT HER THROAT!!"

Link, quick as a Kokiri, grabbed his slingshot and shot a nut at Ingo's hand. It hit.

Ingo cursed and dropped the dagger. Just as Talon burst in. He took one look, then picked up Ingo and started beating him.

"YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER AGAIN, YOU'LL BE THRASHED WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE!!!"

He dragged Ingo outside, then turned to Link.

"I'll let you two have some alone time. Thanks kid. I owe you big time."

Link cut Malon's ropes and removed the gag.

At once, she threw her arms around him.

"Fairy Boy!" she cried.

Link, unable to think of a better alternative, slowly embraced her.

Navi whispered in his ear.

"Go for it! Big chance! Kiss her!"

He grabbed his hat and stuffed her in it.

Malon sobbed into his tunic.

"So, do you remember me now?"

She giggled and sobbed at the same time.

"I do."

She backed away.

"What took you so long? Seven years!"

Link told her the whole story. She believed every word of it. Mostly.

"Wait wait wait. You got yourself engaged to a Zora!?"

"Thats another long story."

"Just when I thought you would make a good husband, you chase off after a Zora." she chuckled.

Link smiled and blushed lightly.

"But my labors are not done yet. I still have to awaken five sages to defeat Ganondorf."

"So there's already one, but you still need five more."

"Exactly. A shiekah named Shiek tells me that I'll find them at a dense forest, a fiery mountain, a place underwater, a house of the dead, and a refuge in the desert. Basically, I need to go to Lost Woods, Death Mountain, Lake Hylia, Kakariko Graveyard, and Gerudo Desert to search for clues. Only one problem. Ganon's out to kill me."

"Yeah."

"I need to get started on the pronto."

"I understand."

He turned to leave.

"Wait. Link..."

He turned. She took a deep breath and kissed him.

"Thank you for saving my life. And getting rid of Ingo."

"All in a days work for the Hero of Time."

She stared into his eyes.

"Come back to me."

"I will. I promise you."

And he left, galloping toward the forest.

**And that is that. R&R.**


	4. Link's Wish

**Now back to old Hyrule...**

Chapter 4: Link's Wish

The celebration lasted hours. Everyone in Hyrule turned out for it. Many of the Zora, Gorons, Kokiri, Hylians, Gerudo, all of them. Apart from the celebration was a certain girl. She stared at the night sky as stars twinkled. Talon and Ingo stood there dancing, each clutching bottles of Hylian beer. Ingo still had vivid facial bruises.

She remembered every moment she had with him.

"Green clothes... You must be a fairy boy from the forest!" she had said.

"How'd you know?" he had asked.

"Uh Malon?" he had asked.

"Yes?"

"Awkward?"

"Oh!"

She had wanted her knight in shining armor to come. He had come, saved her life, and saved all of Hyrule to boot. How bold he was. If only they had had more time..

She noticed five bright streaks of light soar across the sky. One purple, one green, one red, one blue, and one orange...

Link appeared in the Temple of Time.

"Link?" Navi said.

"Yes?"

"Its time for me to leave."

"Huh?"

"I must leave now."

"But Navi- You can't!"

"Im sorry... Good bye Link."

She flew through the windows and out of sight.

"Wait a minute. If I'm here now, then- Oh Crap!!!"

He noticed a Door of Time completely blocking his way.

"How could I forget!? Zelda sent me where I could stop Ganon! Now i'm trapped. Great. Wonder if thisll work..."

He played the Prelude to Light.

He appeared in front of the door.

"Settles that."

As he walked toward the exit, three golden triangles appeared.

"Hero of Time."

The Triforce. Link backed away slowly.

"We know your misery. We have granted you one wish to ease your suffering. Name it and it shall be yours."

Link touched it.

"I wish... I wish that I could restore a person's memory with a stone."

"Your wish is granted."

A stone appeared in Link's hand.

"Use it well."

The triangles vanished.

After accomplishing his duty to Hyrule by telling the king about Ganon, he went straight to Lon-Lon Ranch.

The redhead stood in the middle of the corral. She noticed Link.

"Fairy Boy!!"

She tackled him onto the soft grass. When he looked up, their noses were an inch apart.

"Uhh Malon?"

"Hm?"

"You're kinda... crushing... my lung..."

"Oh!"

She giggled and rolled off.

"So what brings you here? Wait. I need to introduce you to my friend. Epona!"

The horse trotted over.

"She might be a little antsy at-"

He played Epona's Song.

"Where did you learn that?" Malon asked.

"Have you ever heard the story of Link? The one from years ago, before the war?"

"Yeah. They say that he took a blade called the Four Sword, split into four, and defeated Vaati the Picori to save Zelda."

"I was just part of a story that will become legend."

"I don't get it."

"After I met you in Castle Town, I had been told to find the princess. Well, I found her. I spoke with her about a vision she had. A vision concerning Ganondorf, the Gerudo King."

"Him? The demon thief himself?"

"One and the same. Zelda told me to gather three Spiritual Stones, one from the Gorons, one from the Zora, and one from the Kokiri."

"The people you grew up with?"

"Yes. I collected them. On the day I returned to Hyrule Castle Town, Ganondorf attacked the castle, and Zelda fled. As she left, she threw me an ocarina. I used this to open the sacred Door of Time."

"You used a flute to open a giant stone door..."

"Yes. A sword rested inside. I took it, and I was transported seven years into the future. Everything was different."

"How? Was I grown up? Married? How many kids? Who was it?"

"Everything was ruined. The world had been laid waste to. As for you, you had become little more than a slave to Ingo. Ganon had driven Talon away. I saved your life. I saved you and Epona. You remembered nothing of me."

"But I could never forget you."

"You did. The misery you suffered, you had no good in your life. No friends, no family, just a slave owner."

"H- how do you-"

"I told you I went seven years into the future. That is why I knew Epona's Song. That is why I must ask that you touch this."

He held out the stone.

She looked bemused by it.

"What good will a stone do? Are you leading me on?"

"Just trust me."

She looked at him with a half smile and placed her finger on it.

Her eyes widened, as if in understanding.

-X-

Malon's POV

All was black. Save for one figure standing in the far off distance.

She ran toward her. She had red hair and a weathered, worn, exhausted appearance.

It was an older version of her. As she saw Malon, she said "Take what I give you, that you may be happy."

She held out her hand.

"Take it."

Malon clasped her hand. Everything vanished.

Back to Link

-X-

"Well?"

She stared at him for a long moment, then threw her arms around him.

"You kept your promise. You came back."

"I never forget a promise. That you will learn."

She looked at him slyly.

"And now that Ganondorf has been imprisoned, we have all the time in the world."

**Now, the rock doesnt ever come back into the story. Anyway, R&R.**


	5. Seven Years Later

**Introduce Veryl and Nano, two important characters, but you'll meet them later.**

Chapter 5: Seven Years Later...

He left seven years prior, continuing his search for Navi. He had left, made another promise to come back, and set off. One rumor had come. Every day she would go to the Hyrule Ports near the ocean to see if he came back from far away, or to the forest on the east, not far from Kokiri Forest.

Some travelers had stopped by a few weeks after he left, claiming to have come from a country called Termina, stating that the moon was about to crash into the earth. They had said that a kid in green was often seen running around Clock Town and everywhere else.

That was all she had heard. Nothing else. When asked how far away Termina was, the men replied "Let's put it this way. Voyage by sea, which is how we came, would take two months. Voyage by land, three months. Not to mention, if someone's coming by sea now, they'd have to watch out for the Dragon's Eye."

The Dragon's Eye was a seasonal storm so powerful, the chance of survival was less than 0.05%. One out of two thousand people. Days ago, some flotsam and jetsam washed up on shore. A chest containing articles of clothing and such was found. And the sailors had found a powder blue ocarina inside, with many other objects of Link's. What's more, Epona washed up. She was alive and completely fine.

But this morning was different. It was foggy out. A sailor made his rounds on the docks. The gulls made their usual racket, the fishing boats stood far off in the distance, there was a boy in green floating in the water, the storm clouds of the Dragon's Eye swirled in the distance, the- Wait a minute...

The sailor looked back at the spot he had seen the boy. Sure enough, a young boy, about sixteen or seventeen floated on a log.

"Man overboard!"

While other sailors hustled to get their lifesaving stuff, the first sailor lept in the water. He fought the waves and grabbed him. The boy was barely breathing. He quickly got back to shore.

"He's breathing, but it looks like he'll be fine." said the medic after the investigation.

Meanwhile, Malon rode over to the docks for her usual rounds. As she passed a couple of sailors, she overheard their conversation.

"How's the lucky kid?"

"Doin' well. Just restin'. I tell ya. It was a miracle he survived what with the storm bein' at it's fiercest."

"We gotta name for him yet?"

"Maybe when he wakes up."

Malon walked up to one of the men.

"Excuse me, what is it you're talking about?"

The sailors turned.

"Oh ahoy Malon. We was just talkin' 'bout a kid that washed up on shore this mornin'. The boy looked like he'd gone through the Dragon's Eye, and for him to survive it at its fiercest stage is somethin' ta brag about."

"Where is he?"

"Medic's tent. I reckon he might need somma your milk there. Or some potion. Might help."

She led her horse to the tent, marked with a red triforce.

Inside, a young boy rested on the bed. She walked up and gasped.

It was Link.

Link groaned as he tossed in his sleep, then, without warning, his eyes popped open.

"Uhhnnn..."

He noticed Malon through bleary eyes.

"M-Malon...?"

She smiled as tears began to fall.

"Yes, it's me."

His vision flickered and failed as he returned to rest. The medic came in while talking to a girl wearing pink dress, with a Royal Family drape on the front. Princess Zelda.

"He just needs a lot of rest and he'll be fine. Oh, ahoy Malon."

Zelda looked at Link, concerned.

Then Zelda looked at her, and her blue eyes narrowed somewhat.

"You should leave. The hero needs his rest." she said with a hint of coldness.

"He lives with me. He's like a brother I me. Can I not care for him as much as you?"

Zelda's stressed face softened somewhat.

"Yes. I am sorry for my rudeness. King Lathis of Fondor as well as King Granda of Ordona continue to send their sons as suitors for my hand. I am... well, I am annoyed. Annoyed by their effort, annoyed by their boasts, annoyed that one of my closest friends wasn't around to chase them off."

Malon nodded. Rumors of just how unregarding Lathis' son Veryl is had reached the ears of even the most lowly man. As for Nano, Granda's son, he was praised. To the public eye, he was a very kind, very chivalrous and very courteous man. Zelda thought him too stiff.

Link groaned as he twisted in his bed and, without warning, he slashed an invisible sword through the air, fighting some nightmare. He hit Zelda on the knee. She yelped and jumped back.

A medic came in carrying a mushroom, a cucco, and three different potions.

"These should wake him up. This-" he held up the mushroom. "-is a Wake-Up Shroom. Thanks be to Syrup we have this. This-" He lifted the cucco. "-is one of Anju's. And finally these-" he held up the potions. "-are for restoring him. Red is for the pain, blue to heal his lungs, and yellow to give him some energy."

He held the shroom under Link's nose. Link winced, grabbed it and threw it out of the tent, all while still asleep.

"You're kidding me." said Malon. "That works on him at the ranch."

"Try the cucco. No one can sleep as soundly as your father." said Zelda.

The cucco worked because Zelda was right on the money. It was a common fact that Talon had slept through Hyrule's soldiers fleeing south when Ganondorf was being taken to the prison in the desert.

Cock-a-doodle-doo!!!

Link started and woke up instantly.

"Whoa! Take it easy there!" said the medic as he swung his invisible sword again.

Link came to.

"Huh? Where- where am I?"

"Hyrule port, medic tent." said Malon.

"Marin?" Link stared at her looking stunned.

"Who?" asked Malon.

"No. That's Malon." said Zelda.

"Zelda?"

"At least you got my name right." replied Zelda coolly.

"Wh- what's going on? Where's Koholint Island?"

"Koholint Island? Where's that?" asked Malon. She wondered who Marin was, and wondered why Link's first thought was her.

"Son, drink this. It'll help you think."

The medic gave Link the yellow potion. Link drank and his vision cleared.

"Thanks."

"Not done there. Take this for the pain, and this for the lung damage."

He handed Link two bottles of red and blue potion, then stepped out.

Link downed them quickly.

"Now what happened to you since you left?" asked Zelda.

"Okay, this may be long."

**R&R**


	6. Recollections and Settling Back In

**Ok, so this isnt very long....**

Chapter 6: Recollections and Settling Back In.

"After we parted, I made it to a forest, where Skull Kid took my ocarina. I ended up falling down a hole, into a place called Termina. Pretty far from here. Skull Kid was being possessed by a mask called Majora's Mask. It contained a power to rival that of the Triforce. I met up with Skull kid at the top of a clock tower in Clock Town, and stole my ocarina back. I played the song of time and was sent back three days. Then, I went and freed four giants from a slumber and they stopped the very thing the mask was after. The moon crashing into the planet. I faced Majora and destroyed the mask."

A soldier entered the room.

"Princess, I am sorry. Your father needs you back at the castle immediately."

"Very well." said the princess. She got up and left after taking a last concerned look at Link.

"Continue please." said Malon.

Link nodded.

"I then boarded a ship bound for Hyrule nearly five years later. During the trip, the Dragon's Eye wrecked it. No survivors, except me. I woke up on Koholint Island. Things called nightmares had taken over. I defeated them to wake the Wind Fish, who woke me up from a dream. I dreamt everything about that Island. Then I woke up here."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"That's all you did for seven years? Save a planet, sail into a storm, and rescue a false island?"

"Yes."

"Huh. Sounds boring."

"You have no idea. I had to repeat the three days to defeat Skull Kid over all the time."

They spoke for a long time. Then the medic came in at about noon.

"You are cleared to go." he said to Link.

"Thanks doc."

He got up and hobbled on Malon's shoulder out toward Epona.

"You're safe!" he said as he saw Epona.

"She's a tough horse."

"I can see."

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the ranch.

"Your room's been kept just the way you liked it."

He hobbled off toward the loft where he slept, while hanging on to Malon's shoulder.

Over the next few days, he recuperated from his injuries, then he went to see Talon.

"Ma boy! Good ta see ya up an' about. So whaddya want?"

"Work, Mr. Talon. I want work."

"Oho! Work he says. Well then, I accept. What would your wages be?"

"Does thirty rupees a month sound acceptable?"

"My boy, that's far too little. We make more than that. What say you to, maybe, sixty?"

"Sounds good."

"Good. You can start tomorrow. First thing we need to do to prepare for winter is stockpile. You'll be given some money an we'll send you and Malon off to Castle Town to get food for the season. Then, if you've met the quota, feel free to get yerselves a treat."

"Yes sir."

"Good lad. I'll get you up at sunrise tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

"Off with ya."

Link ran off. On his way out, he passed Ingo, complaining as usual.

"Hey, you could have it worse."

"Oh really? How so?"

"You could be not getting paid at all. Think about it. You have a job that pays nicely, and you are responsible for half the lives of Castle Town with your produce. And besides. All you do is shovel manure and feed the Lon Lons. Better than doing shopping or such."

Ingo looked thoughtful.

"You know? I've never thought about it that way. Thanks kid."

He handed him a purple rupee.

"Here. Thanks for the advice."

**R&R. you know you want to...**


	7. Work: Day One

**Now for the beginning of the fluff. DX It had to come sometime...**

Chapter 7: Work: Day One

The next day...

"Rise and shine!!" came Talon's shout.

Link rolled off his bed and jumped out of the loft, right into Malon's room.

She had already dressed and was busy combing her hair.

"Morning fairy boy."

"Morning Red."

Her face went a little red, matching her hair.

They sat at the breakfast table and ate. Then Talon began to tell the assignments.

"Righto. Ingo, you 'n' I'll be out harvestin' today."

Ingo nodded in acceptance.

"Link, you'll be out buying groceries for the winter."

Malon nudged him and said "Lucky."

"And Malon, you'll be joining him."

She looked pleastantly surprised.

"Oh."

"Here's your money."

He handed Link the money bag filled with rupees.

"And here's the list."

He gave Malon the list.

"I expect you all back by sunset."

"Yes father."

"Off with ya."

They got their gear. Malon took ten seconds. Link, ten minutes. Mostly due to putting all his gear on.

He climbed onto Epona and held out his hand to help Malon on.

She took it and got on behind him.

"Ride, Epona."

Epona galloped out.

To prevent herself from falling off, Malon quickly wrapped her arm around Link's chest. Both of them went a little pink.

Castle Town came into sight ten minutes later. They had begun construction on the town to expand and bring it a little closer to the castle, which was also being remodeled.

Link dismounted Epona and walked into town. The doctor, Borville scrambled toward him as he entered the square.

"Well lookie here... The lad's up and about now. Mind if I check the damage?"

"No."

He, Link, and Malon walked to Borville's office.

Link removed his shirt.

Borville gave him a normal physical, minus the hernia check.

"Hmmm... Nothing out of the ordinary. Looks like you'll make a full recovery."

"I already have."

"Mmhmm. Well then, get plenty of rest, and don't overexert yourself on that ranch."

"Will do. How much?"

"Consider it free as a check up."

"Thanks sir."

"Anytime."

They left and began their shopping.

Three hours later...

"I think that's everything." said Link.

"Yeah. Looks like it." replied Malon.

"And we got about two hundred rupees left. Wow."

"What can we do?"

"Well, Talon did tell me that if we had time and rupees left over to get ourselves a treat. So, does Telma's sound good?"

"Huh? Telma's? That's a rather new and expensive place. One, how did you learn about it, two, how will you pay, and three, you mean a date?"

"We have a silver left over."

"Even with that."

"Then you can get whatever you want and I'll go without."

"Are you sure?"

"Couldn't be any more sure."

"Very well then."

"And for your first and third questions, I heard Talon talking about it, and three, yes. Like a date."

She giggled.

"I accept, oh Hero of Time." she said in an oddly formal voice.

"Then shall we go?"

He held out his hand. She took it and they walked to the bar.


	8. First Date

**Fluff alert!!!!!! *Insert alarm sound***

Chapter 8: First Date

He entered the bar. A warm, well-lit room. A tall woman with tan skin and hair in a ponytail smiled at him.

"Hello. How may I help you today?" said the woman. Link guessed she was Telma.

"We came to eat." said Link

"Well then, have yourselves a seat and I'll be right there."

They sat at a table. The lady disappeared through a back door.

"So what did you do those last five to six years before you boarded the ship?"

Link looked down.

"I met your double."

"Huh?"

"Almost everyone in Termina was a double to someone from Hyrule. For you, it was Romani, another ranch owner and she happened to know Epona's Song."

"So you stayed there until you could come back?"

"Yeah. I continued making trips for the pure purpose of searching, often for months, while I stayed at Termina. I was able to visit many countries. Labrynna, Holodrum, the ice country Bogden, the mountainous country Aronia, the country on the plains Dukomlet, even the island kingdom of Cryonia."

"And you visited these places without knowing where you were?"

"I found out from the natives. Eventually, I stumbled upon Fondor, the desert country. Finally, a country I knew. I was close to their city of al-Alema, their northernmost city. That meant that I was nearly four months north of Hyrule. It would be quicker to go by boat. I went back to Termina, gathered all my belongings, and headed for al-Alema. There, I boarded a ship set for Hyrule. In the middle of the trip, a fragment of the Dragon's Eye hit us. I wrecked and wound up on Koholint Island. The first thing I remember about the island is your voice trying to wake me up."

"My voice?" asked Malon.

Telma came out.

"So what would you like to drink?"

"Ale."

"Same."

"Got it. And to eat?"

"I guess Fried Cucco." said Link.

"I'll have the tenderloin steak." said Malon.

"I'll have that right out."

Telma went back in.

"My voice?"

"Yes. I woke up and you were standing over me. I jumped up and asked about Zelda, you and the rest of Hyrule."

"It wasn't me."

"I know. The girl replied 'Zelda? I guess you're not where you're from, are you. This is Koholint Island.'. I asked her for her name. She replied 'Marin.'"

Malon began to feel pangs of jealousy.

"I began to quest around to try to find a way off the island. Over time, Marin fell in love with me."

Pangs of jealousy intensified.

"Then I left the island. I left it after waking the wind fish. He caused me to realize that the island was an illusion, created by the Nightmares, intending to capture it within its own mind. I woke from my vision and found myself on the wreckage of a ship, with land in sight. Epona was gone, my stuff was gone, but I still had hope. I began to swim toward that bit of land. Along the way, I passed out. When I woke up, you stood over me. And you know the rest."

"Wow. So, this Marin, did you like her at all?"

"She was a figment of my imagination."

"Why does that matter?"

"Are you feeling a little... jealous?"

"What if I am?"

Link chuckled.

"Red, I was joking."

She blushed.

"Though she was a figment of my imagination, I will admit that I did like her. And before you barge out, here's why."

She had jumped up angrily.

"I believed she was my mental image of you."

She stood there, feeling as though the best thing in the world had happened to her, but she didn't know how to react.

"So... so when you loved her, you thought you were loving... me?"

Link looked her directly in the eye as he said "Yes."

No blushing, no averting, it seemed to be all the truth.

"And you still do?"

"Yes Malon, I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world."

Malon couldn't comprehend the last statement.

"I... I... I don't... know what... what to say-"

"Say nothing Malon." he said.

Then, without warning, she grinned and giggled.

Link breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, does this mean that you will openly declare me, a poor ranch girl, as your girlfriend?"

"I would gladly, even if I had to forfeit my life."

"How sweet of you."

The rest of their date passed without incident, until they walked out, hand in hand, toward Epona.

Neither of them noticed Zelda staring angrily at their intertwined fingers.

**R&R**


	9. Hyrule Wars V: The Princess Strikes Back

**Zelda becomes a crazed stalker...**

Chapter 9: Hyrule Wars Episode V: The Princess Strikes Back...

Work proceeded as usual during the next few weeks. Harvesting, collecting milk, and stockpiling. Nothing good or bad (except for Link and Malon's relationship) occurred while working, until the day before the Grand Opening of the newly refurbished Castle Town. A ball was held in it's honor, and Talon received an invitation for him to bring Link, Malon, and Ingo along.

Since it was customary for the princess to have a date of her choice, she rode directly on Lon-Lon Ranch two days prior to the ball, followed by a small company of guards.

Link saw her first.

"Malon, go! Hide! You can't be seen with me while she's around." he hissed at her.

"What happened to that 'Even if I had to forfeit my life' talk?"

"It's not my life I'm worried about."

She nodded and bolted for the hay barn.

Talon and Ingo came out.

"Princess Zelda! What brings you to this neck of the field?"

Zelda got off her horse.

"As you are no doubt aware, the ball for the Grand Opening of New Castle Town is tomorrow night. I have yet to pick a date and I have one man in mind."

Talon and Ingo looked at each other and gulped.

"Where is Link?"

"Ya know, it might not be a good idea to ask him." said Talon.

"Oh really? And why ever not?" asked the princess, irked.

"Ya see, he and Malon, they-"

Ingo elbowed him.

"-just got done shoveling manure. They probably have a bad odor."

"I see." she said, not believing a word he said.

"It's true."

"Well then, I'll just have to..."

She snapped her fingers. One guard lit a match and threw it into the barn.

Link could take no more.

"Put the fire out now, princess!"

She looked at him, and an evil smile appeared on her face.

"As you wish."

She snapped again. The other soldier threw some powder on the barn. The flames vanished and it returned to normal.

"What do you want?"

"I think you know. I have come to choose a date."

"Sorry. I already have one. I'm taking Malon."

Her eyes blazed with anger.

"You know not the decree."

"I know it perfectly. You can choose first, but only if chosen person has no date of his own, acknowledged by the one he names."

She snarled.

"And where is dearest Malon then? Can she verify? Oh, it seems she is not here."

Talon jumped in again.

"He is as close to my son as Malon is my daughter, if not biologically. I have every right to speak as his foster father."

"Do you? Where was he the last five years? Here? According to our law, at least one year must pass before you can call him a foster son. Last I checked, thirty days isn't a year."

Link then turned his back to the princess.

"I'm not going."

"Excuse me?"

"I refuse to go if I'm not allowed to take the only woman I love."

Her temper broke.

"You will learn respect. Guards, arrest him."

"What for!?" shouted Talon.

"They are my guards. They do what I will. And I will that they arrest Link."

Three guards came forward. Link drew the Gilded Sword.

"Put it away Link." came a voice from behind him.

It was Malon.

Link looked at her for a long moment.

"You're sure?"

"Just let it go. She can detain you for only 30 days without a reason. It is Hylian law, and even the king dares not break it."

Link sheathed his sword and let the guards take him.

"No one is to see him but me." said Zelda as the guards put him in handcuffs.

He was led to the Castle's prison down by the waterworks.

Hours later, Zelda came in again.

"Now then, I am willing to forgive your offenses. If, and only if, you obey exactly what I say."

Link looked at her sourly.

"Oh yeah? I suppose it involves going to the ball with you."

"Indeed."

"Well, I'd rather stay in here, and be faithful to my actual girlfriend."

"I can charge you with insubordination for refusing an order from the princess herself. You would be stuck in here for a very long time."

"Nope. I can always break out."

She glared at him.

"Guards!"

Two guards ran up.

"You may allow visitors now. But only those I approve of."

"Yes ma'am."

They walked off.

Link sat in his cell for a long time, until he heard a Tap Tap! on his cell window.

He jumped up and looked out it.

Malon was standing outside his window.

"Malon! What are you doing here!?"

"Shhh! None of the guards have spotted me yet."

"Why are you here though?"

"I came to see you. How long will you be here?"

"Thirty days, unless I go with Zelda to this dance thingy. But there's gotta be more to this than just that."

"It may be just that. Think. If she shows up alone to a ball, think what message that will send to the people. That not even the Great Hero wants the princess."

"But most people know I'm in love with you though."

"Even so, the Royal Family needs a good image else they lose the support of the nobles."

"I see..."

"Which is why I came to tell you to just go with the princess."

"What!?"

He looked at her, thunderstruck.

"Why would I-!?"

"Link, just do it. Tomorrow only. Then we can be together again."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely."

He sighed.

"Zelda, drop the illusion."

"I don't understand-"

"Malon would never say something like that. Just drop the illusion. I can see right through you. And the guards would catch the real Malon very easily because there's about three guards per ten feet of wall."

Zelda sighed and there was a bright flash of light. The princess appeared in her dress.

"Honestly Link, do you understand why I would go to such great lengths for you?"

"No."

"It's because of Veryl and Nano. They won't take no for an answer. Well, Nano will, but his father won't. As for Veryl, he is persistent. If he keeps this up, I'll be forced to take him by my father."

"I see. You didn't have to try to force me into this. You could've just asked nicely."

"Well, I honestly would rather die than marry either of them."

"Then give up on your country. Go ahead. Put your desires above the good of the many."

She glared at him.

"It is not for that reason alone. They are after my money and beauty. Not me as a person. And they're only after this fair kingdom to add to their own. I only wish to have you as my date for ONE NIGHT. Is that not enough? Then I promise I will let you go back to Malon. Do you accept?"

Link thought for a moment.

"I want to speak to the real Malon first."

"Granted."

"Alone."

"I expected no less."

**R&R**


	10. The Day of the Celebration

**Enter Veryl, Crown Prince of Fondor.**

Chapter 10: The Day of the Celebration

At noon the next day, Malon was brought in by Zelda herself, to prove it was her.

"Link!"

"Malon!"

They embraced as well as they could through the bars of the cell.

"Why is she letting us see each other?"

"I requested it. Listen, she wants me to accompany her to the ball just to keep Nano and Veryl away."

"Those two? No wonder she was so desparate."

"Yes. She asked me as a friend if I would go as simply a placeholder."

"And you said?"

"That I would speak to you first."

She thought for a bit.

"You're sure she's just keeping Nano and Veryl off?"

"She is my friend. Why would she lie?"

"Same reason she tried to burn the farm. She's after you."

"Which is why I want to ask you for some blue potion. In case she tries anything dodgy."

"When will you want it?"

"Preferably tonight."

"I'll have it, but Link, do be careful."

She pecked him through the bars.

That evening...

The servants had spent hours dressing him, cleaning him, etc. Now he went to meet Zelda.

As he passed the throne room, he heard arguing.

"Father, I already have a date! I cannot go with them!"

"Zelda, it is important that you accept one of their requests. Lathis and Granda expect their sons to win your hand, and by doing so, we can prevent a war. You must accept a request."

"I already have a date!"

"Then you'll have to tell him you're not going with him."

"It's Link."

Silence.

"*Sigh*. They cannot compete with him. I am sorry, Zelda. If he was anyone even one modicum less important, I would have ordered you as King of Hyrule, not your father, that you would have to decline."

"Thank you father! You have no idea what this means!"

"I think I do. I caught Veryl mouthing off to the captain of the soldiers guarding the castle. As for Nano, he has offered to return to Ordona."

"Really? When?"

"Tomorrow morning. He has more pressing matters than you, such as their war with Aronia. But Veryl's father refuses to let him come without you as his wife, even though they've been fighting Chorydai."

Link knocked.

"Enter." said the King.

He threw open the doors and walked in. The servants had been mending his Hero's Tunic, and he had come to get it.

"Ah Link. I assume you heard part of our conversation?"

"Yes, your majesty."

The king waved his hand.

"Oh, enough with the 'Your Majesty.'"

"Yes sir."

"Now, I want the two of you to behave tonight. Zelda, especially you. No rubbing it in Veryl's face that he can't come with you."

Zelda blushed.

"Link, I know you are merely a placeholder. But be aware that the people are watching. We must maintain a place of standing among the nobles. I am sure most people will sympathize with Zelda, but it is up to her whether to allow Malon- yes I know about you and Malon- to allow her to dine with the two of you."

"I understand."

"Good. May the two of you have a good evening."

They exited.

As soon as they exited the room, Zelda turned right to him and said "Thank you so much, Link. You have no idea what this means to me."

Link shook his head.

"I cannot return your thanks. You locked me in a prison just for not accepting an invitation."

"An invitation to what?" came a drawling voice.

Zelda's face grew stern.

A tall man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a hooked nose stepped out. He was wearing desert royalty robes.

"I assume you are Veryl." Link said.

Veryl looked at him in disgust.

"That's PRINCE Veryl to you, scum. Soon to be KING Veryl." he said softly.

"I'll have you know I'm no ordinary commoner, VERYL." he emphasized, while speaking in an equally soft, cold voice.

Zelda grabbed his tunic and pulled him back.

"He's not worth it."

Link stopped.

"Well, then, my Zelda, when and where shall we meet for the celebration?" Veryl said more warmly.

Zelda responded coldly as well.

"I'd just as soon marry a Gohma as you."

"Very soon, then." he smirked.

"Strike that. I'd sooner marry a Moblin than you. As for tonight, I will not be meeting you anytime, anywhere."

"Oh, now, you know you want me." he simply would not take no for an answer.

"Yeah. I want you as far away from here as east is from west."

He lost his smug smile.

Link sniggered.

Veryl clenched his fists as he glared at Link. Link's hand made a reflexive movement to his sword hilt.

"Enough you two! Veryl, I am accompanying Link to the celebration."

Veryl looked as though he'd just been sentenced to death.

"You WHAT!?"

He grabbed Link by his tunic and slammed him against the wall.

"Veryl! Let go of him!"

"Not until you go with me!!"

He hit Link hard in the face, just under the cheekbone.

Link laughed.

"I've been hit harder by Chus."

He swung harder, infuriated.

Link spat the blood out to the side and countered again.

"Heh... You hit like a girl."

He hit even harder, even angrier.

"Where's your manhood? I bet even my friend's baby daughter could hit harder than this."

Veryl turned Link around and dragged his face across the wall, leaving a trail of blood.

Zelda had been screaming at them frantically for the last few seconds. Guards were running down the hall.

"Oi!! Get off him!!"

They pulled Veryl off Link, who collapsed.

Veryl fought.

"Do you know who I am!? I am Prince Veryl!! Let me go!!"

"You're not prince in our country." said one of the guards hauling him away.

"Zelda!!"

It was the king.

"What in Din's name happened here?!"

Zelda explained.

"I see. This will anger Lathis for sure. Now he has reason to declare war..."

He strode off angrily.

"Well, Link, I suppose now you're free to go." said Zelda.

Link groaned but shook his head.

"Come on. I'll get you some blue potion."

She led him to a room and got the potion.

"Have fun with Malon tonight." she said.

**R&R**


	11. The Party

**I actually left this out the first time I wrote this.**

Chapter 11: The Party

Link walked out of the castle and into the village. Malon was helping set up the decor for the celebration.

She dropped her basket of whatever was inside off the ladder she was on.

"Here. Let me get that for you, lass."

He picked it up and gave it to her.

"Link!? Wha- Why aren't you in prison?"

"I got let off. Veryl got put in prison. This won't make Lathis happy, but Veryl must be punished by our courts for violating one of our laws."

"Which was?"

"Being an a-"

"Link!"

"Sorry. Zelda told him she was going with me and he got so angry that he beat me. I goaded him on, hoping to attract the guards' attention, and they came when Zelda screamed at him to stop. So she let me off. And here I am."

"Does this mean you're asking me to the celebration?"

"Well, that depends."

"On what?"

"Are you saying yes?"

"If I am?"

"Then will you be my date tonight, fairest Malon?"

"I shall, Hero Link."

She took his arm.

"So what were you doing just now?"

"Well, since I seem to be a public icon, being your girlfriend, I was encouraging the other maidens to actually help with the preparations. What I was actually doing was trying to pin up the banner."

"I see."

"Party starts in three hours. If you want to help, find the carpenters. They're in charge of setting this all up."

He walked off toward a wooden scaffold-like object where the workers were attaching a clock to a tower.

"Hello!"

One looked down.

"Oh hello! Did you come to help?"

"Yeah!"

"Right! There's no need for help inside the town, but in the castle, Ichiro and Carlov are setting up the tables in the main ballroom up in the castle. Any help you could give them would be appreciated."

Link nodded and walked through the main square, past Malon.

"Hey Link! I have your blue potion, but I guess you don't need it now."

"Still, it's good to have. Zel might still try something."

"True."

"Anyway, I'm up in the castle's main ballroom if any unwanted suitors come."

"They wouldn't dare if they know I'm dating you."

Link laughed.

"True."

He walked up to the castle.

He passed a man with blue robes who had green eyes, brown hair, and a small armed guard.

"Wait." he said to the guards. He offered his hand to Link.

"My name is Nano. I assume you are the Link Zelda speaks so highly of."

"I am."

"I heard about Veryl. Serves him right, but watch yourself. Now he may have a grudge against you. And if I have learned anything from Fondorans, it's that they don't let go of a possible opportunity for revenge."

"Thanks."

"Would you mind walking with me for a moment?"

"Not at all."

They started walking around the courtyard.

"You may resent me for pestering Zelda, but know that my father only intended it for peace."

"It isn't my problem, and besides, you conduct a little too seriously, in Zel's opinion."

"In my country, I am forced to be civil like this. The nobles bear a little too much power, in my father's opinion."

"We are icons for our countries. We have to be civil like this in order to maintain the public image we need."

Nano nodded.

"Indeed."

"I am curious. Why did you want to meet me?"

"It was a request from my father. He wanted his son to make a friend with Hyrule's fabled Hero of Time. That in itself is a public image. Two icons declaring friendship. That will strengthen the peace for a couple of years."

"Maybe."

Zelda came walking down from the castle at that moment.

She took a look at the two of them and walked over.

"I heard you were returning to Ordona." she said to Nano.

"Yes. I received a message from my father. He is about to abdicate the throne and turn it over to me."

"Why?"

"He believes he no longer has the support of the nobles, and I do. I plan on taking the throne. Then I will end this war with Aronia."

Zelda smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good luck. I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell you with Veryl around. I actually think you would make a good husband."

Nano smiled.

"I deduced as much. You are kind of easy to read."

Zelda blushed.

"So will you, Princess Zelda, be my date tonight to the celebration?"

She smiled.

"Yes, I will, Prince Nano."

Link smiled.

"So now you actually found someone who would have you that you liked, and you didn't put him in prison. Nice change, right Zelda?"

Zelda flushed.

"Sorry. I would never ever consider Veryl, and if he even heard a rumor that I was going with Nano, he would attack him, just like he did to you."

Nano turned back to Link.

"Well, it was nice speaking with you, Hero. I shall see you later at the celebration."

He entered the main ballroom to see it already set up. Ichiro walked up.

"You here to help?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we're done. I suppose you can return to the town to prepare for it to start."

"Thanks."

He returned to the village, looking for Malon.

He found her sitting with other girls in the open area that would eventually hold the S.T.A.R. game.

At the sight of him, some of the girls sighed and others squeaked. Malon was oblivious to them. She smiled and got up.

"Are we ready?"

"Yeah. Hey listen. I just found out some interesting news you might like."

"Oh? Do tell."

"It turns out Zelda and Nano have eyes for each other. She acted otherwise because of Veryl."

"I see. Never took you for a gossip Link. Is she going with him?"

"Yeah. However, he leaves tomorrow to return to Ordona. Apparently he is about to be crowned King Nano."

"What happened to Granda?"

"He abdicated."

"Ah."

"It's 6:30. Almost time for it to start."

"Shall we, Hero Link?"

"We shall, fairest Malon."

Three of the girls had looks of deep jealousy on their faces. Malon winked slyly at them.

Link was surprised at everyone he saw. Mido and Fado, Darunia, his wife, and his son, some of the Gerudo he had met, Anju and Kafei, Mikau and Ruto, and a few others.

Everyone met at the square for the opening speech. King Daphnes stood up to the podium.

After five minutes of boredom, he instructed the people to begin the celebration.

They walked up to the castle's ballroom to start the celebration.

They feasted for a couple of hours. Link was talking with all his old friends.

"So Link. What all did you do across the ocean again?" asked Saria.

"Yeah do tell." said Ruto.

Link recounted his story to all the sages.

"So that's why the moon vanished from the sky for some time." said Impa.

Link looked at Ruto.

"I know you're disappointed." he said.

"Well, I was destined to live in a separate world, but, yeah, I'm a little disappointed."

Malon looked at him curiously.

"Somehow, I got myself engaged to her."

She looked at him funnily then resumed talking.

"So my young Zelda has finally found a suitor." said Impa.

"Yep." said the princess cheerfully, laying her head on Nano's shoulder.

Nano winked at Link, who winked back as Malon copied Zelda.

"You know, I never would have figured you would fall for a farm girl." said Nabooru.

"I figured that it would be you and Zelda tying the knot." said Impa.

"Honestly, I did too." said Malon.

Link blushed.

"I kinda expected it also, but I chose my heart's desire." he said, giving Malon a squeeze. She grinned.

Then the musicians started to play a song.

Nano rose to his feet, as did Zelda who took his arm.

At Link's inquisitive glance, Nano said "We are expected to open the dance."

Link nodded and rose to his feet, knowing he was expected to also.

"Shall we dance, lady Malon?" he asked, holding out a hand.

She rose to her feet, took it, and answered "We shall, hero Link."

The four of them made their way to the center of the floor. Link took Malon's waist and the gavotte began.

After a short amount of time, they switched partners. Link went to Zelda and Nano to Malon, all in time to the music.

"Enjoying yourself Princess?"

"You know me."

"I do. So, if you two kiss before the end of the celebration, you owe me fifty rupees."

"Deal, but if you and Malon kiss before us, I get fifty."

"That is a fifty rupees I'd be glad to pay."

They switched back.

"I hope the two of you didn't do anything I would hate." she said.

"Oh trust me. I didn't."

After the music finished, Malon took Link's hand and led him into town to get some air.

They walked through the square where some people were busy selling their wares (food mostly) and other such. Being winter, there was a sprig of mistletoe that had been snuck onto the main archway above the market. Neither of them noticed it.

They walked forward. Link looked up at the stars. He could see the Plieades, Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, Polaris, and others. He walked backward a little, not noticing where he was going.

Then Malon stopped him.

"Link, do you notice where you are standing?"

Link looked down.

Nothing.

"Try on the archway."

He looked up, then flushed as he saw the sprig of mistletoe.

He looked at Malon anxiously. She smiled.

The whole market had gotten quiet.

She placed her hand on his cheek, leaned forward, and they kissed.

After nearly a minute, they broke apart. Link felt embarassed.

Then someone clapped. Then another.

Finally, everyone in the market was clapping.

They smiled. Link leaned close to her ear to whisper something.

"We need to go see Zelda."

"Why?"

"Oh, a little wager we made."

They reentered the ballroom and found the king.

"Where's Zelda?"

"Out on the battlements with Nano." he said. Then he winked.

"You may want to leave them alone for a while."

Link found his way out onto the battlements with Malon.

"There." she said and pointed. Zelda and Nano were walking, hand in hand.

Link walked up to her.

"Hey Zelda."

"Hmm?" she turned around. Nano looked at him and cocked his head.

"I owe you some rupees."

"Oh?" she said with a grin. "Prove it."

Link and Malon leaned forward and kissed.

Then, they broke apart, and Link pulled a purple rupee from his wallet and tossed it to her.

"Keep your money." she said, then she kissed Nano.

Link whispered in Malon's ear "Wow. What a quick relationship."

She nodded.

Dawn began to break. Link took Malon's hand and led her to Epona, in town. They rode off into the sunrise, back to their home.

**R&R**


	12. Two Years Later

**Almost time for the climax!**

Chapter 12: Two Years Later

Link felt two things. As though he would rather be anywhere but here, and as though he were the luckiest man alive.

"Link, do you take Malon to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or for worse, until death do you part?" the Queen of Hyrule asked.

"I do."

"And do you, Malon, take Link to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, until death do you part?" she asked again.

"I do."

"As Queen of Hyrule, I, Zelda, pronounce Link and Malon husband and wife."

The crowd gave a great cheer. Link noticed Talon crying tears of joy. His Best Man, Nano, clapped. Malon's Maid of Honor, Anju, clapped also.

"You may kiss the bride." Zelda said, smiling.

Link lifted the white veil from Malon's face and kissed her.

The cheering was renewed.

After the wedding was completed...

Zelda came to meet Link.

"I'm so happy for you." she said joyously.

"Thanks. How's the war?"

"Well, Lathis refuses to cooperate until we release Veryl from prison. But since Father's now too sick to do his job, Nano and I are the current rulers and the nobles agree with us in that he should continue his sentence of four years.

"So he has two years left."

"Indeed."

"When will I return to active service?"

"Three weeks after your honeymoon."

"Time to settle into my new life with Malon?"

"Exactly. Do not disappoint me when taking care of her, else I should increase your salary to ensure proper care."

"Oh, don't worry. No wait. Worry. I might slack off a little." he smiled.

Zelda and Malon giggled.

Two years and one week later...

"You're doing what?" asked Malon.

"I'm going to search for Navi again." he said.

"But why?"

"I don't know. I have, like, this cold feeling. Like she's in trouble."

"How do you know? You haven't seen her in eleven years."

"I just do. She was my trusted companion for seven years."

"But you were asleep for them."

"Still, we're close."

"Come back. And try to keep your promise sooner this time."

He kissed her, then patted her pregnant belly.

"I hope to be here when you're born, Talon."

He mounted Epona and galloped off toward the Lost Woods, following the growing coldness.

**R&R**


	13. Blood on the Leaves

**This is it!!! Climax time!!!!**

Chapter 13: Blood On The Leaves

"Ride fast, Epona!"

She galloped across the field to the entrance to Kokiri Forest.

He dismounted and entered.

The place looked deserted. Then again, it was still dawn.

Link climbed the vines and entered the woods.

Once inside, he began to search through the many square rooms, until he made it to the Sacred Grove. He noticed it was empty. Too empty. No Mad Scrubs in their leaf piles.

He walked up to the Forest Temple's entrance.

"Link!"

The voice came from a blue dot with wings, trapped in a jar, hung above the tree he had hookshotted onto.

"Navi!?"

"You shouldn't have come!"

"Why not?"

"It's a trap! It's him! He set a trap for you!"

"Who?"

"Me."

That drawling voice was familiar. Sure enough, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a hooked nose.

"Veryl!"

"PRINCE Veryl, scum. It seems four years and a good beating has not taught you a lesson in respect, PEASANT."

"Dont make me laugh."

Veryl drew a sword.

"Very well. I'll get straight to the POINT!!"

He lunged, stabbing at him. Link sidestepped and countered. The fight lasted for minutes. Link gained little advantages over time, none of which were ignored.

"Grrr... I underestimated you." growled Veryl, continuing to attack.

"Indeed you did." Link agreed.

Then Veryl stopped.

"But I did set up an ace in the hole in case of stalemate."

"Oh really?"

He heard a Twang! and before he could react, felt a pain in his back. A Fondoran Archer had shot him. The archer ran and jumped onto the broken staircase, out of reach, quickly.

The distraction was what Veryl needed.

"Yah!"

A sharp pain in his chest, and all was gone.

-X-

Veryl pulled his sword out of the corpse and spat on it.

"I expected more."

He turned to his archer.

"We have no further business here. Release the fairy and let's go."

The archer opened the jar. Navi let out a yell of anger and flew into the man. The man screamed. He was turning black. Veryl backed away slowly. The man died and fell to the floor. The blue fairy, now red, flew out and straight at him. He slashed and the fairy was cut in two.

"Heh. Just like your 'friend'. Weak."

He turned and walked away.

As he entered the small entry to the sacred meadow, there was a rustling behind him. He turned around.

A skeleton wearing armor appeared. He had a shield with a face on it.

"I could live in peace, since Zel and Nano would capture you, but you killed Navi. I cannot, WILL not forgive you."

"A skeleton!? What- Who-"

"You have obviously never heard of the legend of the Lost Woods before. They say those who become lost in here that are Kokiri become Skull Kids. They also say that those who become lost in here that are Hylians become Stalfos."

"You- you're a Stalfos?"

"No. I am Link, the Hero's Shade!!"

A sword materialized in his hand and he stabbed Veryl through the head.

Veryl screamed in pain and terror.

"And since you are neither Hylian nor Kokiri, you die."

Veryl collapsed and did not move.

The next day...

Malon was tending to the house as she usually did. But she was extra careful now that her baby was about to be born.

It started to rain, thunder, and lightning.

It was now noon.

She heard the thuds of horses' hooves.

There came a knock.

"I'm coming!"

She opened the door. The Queen and two soldiers stood there. There was something wrong with their facial expressions.

"Is something wrong?"

Zelda's eyes were red and puffy, as though she had been crying.

"M-m-malon? Something has happened to Link..."

She stood there confused.

"What?"

"He- he's d-d-dead..."

No. No, that couldn't be. She had heard wrong. This was one big joke on her. A surprise for her child's birth.

"Your joking. That's it. This is a joke."

A guard withdrew something from his pocket. A green cap, bloodied, and cut in numerous places.

Instantly, the doubt vanished.

"No... No, this can't be...!" she began to sob uncontrollably.

Then it kicked.

She collapsed, making sounds of pain and sadness. Zelda immediately knew.

"She's gone into labor!"

A guard carried her inside quickly as the other went to boil rags.

Minutes later...

"Push! Malon, push!" Zelda shouted

Malon screamed.

"I can see the head!" said Doctor Borville, which a guard had brought.

"Come on! Push!"

A crying began to be heard. A young one's crying.

"It's a boy!"

Malon's breathing was ragged and her heart was failing.

"What will you- Malon!!" the queen shouted.

She was dying.

"Name him... after his father... Name... him... Link..." She stopped breathing.

Zelda felt her heart. It had stopped beating.

"She's dead."

Borville wrapped baby Link in cloths.

"What shall we do with him?"

Zelda thought long.

"Let's send him to live with Mayor Bo in the village south of here. He can live there."

**R&R**


	14. Epilogue

**At last, the end of a story that took me two months to write, what with school and sports.**

Epilogue

Link focused all his energy into the sword he held.

Hero's Shade looked on. He never got tired of staring into what had been Malon's eyes.

"HYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

A very powerful spin attack.

"Good. You have learned the final Hidden Skill, the Great Spin."

The shade told him about how he had been a hero, how he had mastered this move that only heroes could learn. Then the shade uttered seven words that Link would never forget. Seven words that seemed right with the world.

"Go and do not falter, my child."

**So, how was it? Rate and review please. Give me a 5-star scale rating. Also, I never mentioned it earlier. NO FLAMERS!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
